The Works Cited Excitement for Darienee
Dialogue Mrs. DePaul: "Today, we are going to go over works cited formats. Now, there are many types of Works Cited formats, however, three of those are most commonly used. I will ask you what they are and explain your individual answers in detail to the rest of the class in a few moments but first, Miss Gregory, can you explain to me why it is crucial to learn how to use Works Cited formats?" Cecily: "Because we are about to go into high school and high school and onward will require that for research. You have to cite your sources in a form called documentation in your essays in a variety of ways such as a Works Cited page at the end of your essay and other methods in the essay itself. Otherwise, you would be stealing from your sources in a form of cheating or academic dishonesty called plagarism. Furthermore, a Works Cited page has to be in alphabetical order by the last name ofr the first author of each source you use." Mrs. DePaul: "Perfect, now, we will be using works cited pages in our essays that require research later in the year, but more of that when the time comes. For now, I would like three of you to name for me each of the three most commonly used works cited formats in essays and research papers. Miss Richardson, could you identify the first of the three?" Darienee: "Well, I did hear my older sister ask my mom for help on practicing one for her homework when she was my age, MLA, short for Modern Language Association. From what I heard, MLA is the most commonly used Works Cited format used by American Students, especially in papers for the arts and humanities such as English, Literature, Art, Music and Dramatic Performances." Mrs. DePaul: "While I do not approve of you eavesdropping on what you heard at home, I'll congratulate you for that splendid explanation. In MLA Papers, you need to quote your source information or paraphrase it. For short quotations, you need to use the quotation marks in the quote and partenthesize the page number with the author on the first quote. Same goes for long quotations, except, you need to center your text by 1", put a brief quote description with colon at the end over it and omit the quotation marks. The heading must include your last name and page number on the top right-hand corner of each page in an MLA paper too. For the Works Cited page, you need to put in the author's last and first names fully and use the word 'and' for works with more than two authors. I'll explain more later. Now, who can tell me the next common format, yes Miss Echolson?" Charlotte: "I was in the library last night looking this stuff up and came across a format called APA, short for American Psychological Association. According to what I've read, while it is most commonly introduced to college papers, APA is a Works Cited Format that is often used in papers for biology, chemistry, physics, earth science, math, geography, psychology, sociology and health sciences." Mrs. DePaul: "Perfect example and great reading ahead! While doing APA Papers, there are some differences to how you cite from the way you do MLA papers. For example, figures and tables are often required for APA Papers as are headings and subheadings for new ideas. Also, instead of 1", you need to use a 1/2" of indentation for long quotations and put an appendix at the end of each paper. Plus, you must put a brief description of your title at the right-hand upper corner of each APA Page, put a title page first and an abstract on the second page. An abstract is a 50 to 100-word paragraph of the most important part of your APA research. Furthermore, the author's name must be last first and have initials of the first and middle names and have the ampersand symbol in sources with two or more authors. Now, Miss Gregory, what is the last most commonly used Works Cited format used in research papers and essays high school level and up?" Cecily Gregory: "The last of the most common Works Cited formats is Turabian format. According to the online encyclopedia of Works Cited formats, it is often used for papers on history and government of any region and the Turbian fromat is often renamed after the nearest famous metropolitan univeristy in the region that the student lives in. For example, our Turbian is named Metroville after Metroville University." Mrs. DePaul: "Sounds like this walking library has been reading from books and the internet. All I know for sure is that she is correct in her explanation. The Metroville Format, long qoutations can be in either MLA or APA style depending on the writer's desire. Also, signal phrases and/or cited facts such as statistics are required in such papers. You can either put your Works Cited page sources into a note format or a bibiliography one. Now, while there are various sources that can be used for research, the three most common ones are books, periodicals which are magazines or newspapers and websites." (Mrs. DePaul teaches the class about Works Cited) Cecily: "Darienee! As impressed at how accurately you described an MLA paper's common use, I am equally surprised that you would eavesdrop on Jacqueline like that! Did she and your mother catch you doing so?!" Darienee (in an annoyed tone): "If you must know guys, when Mr. Stormfield stayed at my house on January in sixth grade as a result of the roof collapse on his house, he was helping me with the Reading homework he assinged me the day I overheard my mom talking to Jacqueline about MLA. My mom spoke so loudly that I could hear and I asked 'What's MLA,' and my mom said, 'MLA stands for Modern Language Association and is a type of research fromat called Works Cited. However, this regards your sister's homework, not yours.' 'I was just curious' I complained, 'No, you're being nosy as usual, besides, your a few years too young to understand how to do Works Cited,' Jacqueline told me bossily! I argued, 'Just because I'm not in eighth grade yet doesn't mean I'm stupid!' My mother said angrily 'That's enough both of you, back to your homework! And as for you Darienee, what have I always told you kids about butting into each other's academics?!' I replied grumpily, 'We may or may not already know it.' Mom told me in a warning tone, 'Right and as you are nearly twelve, I forewarn you, if you butt into your sister's homework one more time, you will not have any accesss to non-academic electronics including home TV unless you're watching something for school for a week! Is that understood?! And no buts about it either or you'll be forbidden from elctronic entertainment for a week anyway and that's final!' My mom's warning told me there was no more point in arguing and Mr. Stormfield and I left for the library for homework assistance away from my brothers and sister." Charlotte: "Wow Darienee, how do you remember all of that? I know I wasn't on your team at the time, but from the way you told the time you butted in, that was most likely 21 months ago!" Darienee: "Well Charlotte, after I finished all my homework in and out of reading, I said to Mr. Stormfield, 'I'll see you at the house later, I want to look something up,' Mr. Stormfield said, 'I understand, I'll tell your family where you are. The question I have for you is when will you be home, it will be sunset in an hour' I told him, 'Tell my mom I'll be home by then.' After Stormfield left, I looked up the primary information of MLA Format and realized that Works Cited was high school level work and doing it at sixth grade level would be too much information. When I got home, my mom said, 'You were looking up MLA weren't you,' in a less than pleased tone. I admitted remorsefully, 'I couldn't help it, from what Jacqueline told me, I felt that I would need the knowledge at a higher grade level, eighth or higher to be more precise. Am I going to be punished?' My mom softened and replied 'No dear, you're right, you will need to know about MLA later and looking it up at the library is more acceptable than reading over your sister's shoulders or asking her about what it is before even reacing that level in my book." (Darienee explains to her friends what happened when she got the MLA Data a little less than two years ago) Trivia *MLA and APA are real Works Cited Formats Category:Stories Focusing on Darienee Category:School Stories Category:Stories with Academics Category:Novels Category:Important Stories Category:Stories Focusing on Cecily Category:Stories Focusing on Charlotte Category:Flashback Stories